towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Anak Zahard/Sejarah
History Anak had a difficult childhood, as she was born between a commoner and a Princess, living in hiding from the Zahard Family. Despite the constant arguments between their parents, her mother cared for her. Despite the precautions, their parents were found and thus killed by Ren and her father was killed by an unnamed Zahard's Princess. After that, she spent most of her life on the 43rd Floor, along with Garam Zahard. She has only shared this information with Androssi.Ch.33: 2F - Zahard's Princess (3) ''Tower of God: Part 1 Evankhell's Hell Anak turned up with the other Regulars on the Second Floor. She encountered Hatsu during the first test and began to fight him. Then Ship Leesoo turned up and it was announced that everyone had to form a team. Hatsu and Anak teamed up immediately but ignored Leesoo. Leesoo eventually managed to team up with them. Lero-Ro's Test, Yu Han Sung's Examination Anak got through Lero-Ro's barrier easily (she was the first one after Baam to cross it) and passed Yu Han Sung's door test without much trouble. Crown Game She participated in the Crown Game and got the crown quickly. She sat on the throne while her teammates fought, but when they were overwhelmed she Ignited the Green April and destroyed all the enemies. She then noticed Baam carrying the Black March and demanded to hand it over to her. Lero-Ro intervened before she could take it and said that Baam's team would be given an opportunity to win the Crown Game: if they won, they got the Green April, if they lost, Anak got the Black March. Anak watched the remainder of the Crown Game in a rather sullen manner. She won the Black March when Baam lost. Zahard's Princesses She was then placed in the Fisherman position and seeded first. During the training, she sat alone during breaks and did not talk much to anyone. She had an encounter with Androssi Zahard during a test and fought with her. At first, Androssi easily outmatched her, but she used Shinsoo to enhance her physical abilities and charged at Androssi, throwing her in the air. However, Androssi showed her the difference between a "real princess" and a "fake" by turning the tables on her. Afterwards, Androssi lost balance near the edge of the pillar due to her high heels. Anak took this opportunity to push her off the edge, but Androssi grabbed her hand, begging her to help her "aunty". This led to a comical exchange between them, during which Anak pinched her arms, replying that she had plenty of aunts to replace her. After the last pinch, Androssi let go of Anak's arm due to the pain, but before falling was able to grab onto Anak's foot, resulting in both of them falling off the pillar and thus failing the test. Afterwards, Anak talked with Androssi, revealing she was the daughter of the runaway princess and that part of her reason to climb the Tower was to meet Androssi and kill her, along with the rest of Zahard's Princesses. Androssi said that she personally had done nothing to Anak and so there was no reason to attack her. Anak seemed unconvinced but nevertheless refrained from trying to kill her. Hide and Seek She was assigned on Hide-and-Seek#Team A during the Hide-and-Seek Test and chose to be their "it". She tried to capture Quant with the Green April, but underestimated his considerable skill and only just managed to escape. Afterwards, she cooperated with Koon to fool Quant and almost made it to the exit, but was caught by Quant first. Last Examination Anak got paired with Androssi in the Submerged Fish Test to defeat the Bull, but when it was weaker than expected for some "reason", Anak and Androssi started toying with it by playing a game of hunting in which they create a bet. If Androssi won, she would get the Black March. If Anak won, Androssi would become her slave. The Bull ran away, and Anak and Androssi were split up during their pursuit of it. Anak later encountered Ren, who said he was one of the people who murdered her mother. Anak went into a rage after hearing this and fought one of the Ranker's Shinheuh, but was defeated. Androssi then gave back the Green April to Anak and they fought Ren together. Although they experienced early success fighting Ren, they were still outclassed by the Ranker, being easily defeated. Anak and Androssi were saved by their older sister, Yuri Zahard, who entered the test area for Baam. Yuri then took the Black March and Green April, sent Kurudan to finish Ren and left saying the Green April was too big of a burden for Anak to carry and that if she wanted to have it back to come to her again with Baam. Afterwards, Anak ascended with Rachel and the other Regulars to the Third Floor. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince Bet Anak lounged on her team's couch as she watched the announcement of Koon's apparent death. She went with her team to the Workshop Battle, to target Jyu Viole Grace. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Workshop Battle She commented on Leesoo's regression into the gabbling annoying Regular she'd first met. She was then present at the interview of her team but wasn't interviewed herself. One Shot, One Opportunity She was the first on the scene to attack FUG with her steel spear. She remained there to put the FUG team on edge and stall for time as the rest of Leesoo's team got there. She then confronted Ran and Novick, who has blown away with a single blow, afterwards. She then fought to a standstill with Ran, both of them momentarily showing some of their abilities, until Viole arrives, shooting both of them with light bullets, and was sent, along with Ran, to the Archimedes. Archimedes She didn't make an appearance, no doubt brooding in her room about the interrupted match and how Viole's eyes were identical to Baam's. Battle x Gamble She watched all the battles without giving much reaction to any of them. The exception was when Varagarv completely annihilated the Regular attacking him. In the last set of rounds, she eagerly awaited the chance for a rematch against Ran. She thought Ran had given her the advantage, as it allowed her to use all her strength against him; however, he quickly proved that he could be just as powerful and even more proficient at hand-to-hand combat as she. He provoked her, causing her to let her guard down and opened herself to his attacks. As her body fell to the floor, Ran dealt a critical blow to her with Espada de la Luz. She managed to continue, taunting him but the match ultimately ended as a draw after Parakewl's untimely intervention. The Truth At the party, while escaping from the reporters, she meets Ran, who after a brief conversation asks her if she and her team were close with Viole since he seems to know them well. Closure She can be seen, alongside Parakewl and Ran, aboard the cargo escape ship. Epilogue She was seen when Leesoo's team were leaving to climb the Tower again. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train'' The 'Name Hunt' Station Anak briefly appeared, mentioning that Kaiser would make his presence known once the train arrived at the station. References Navigation es:Anak Zahard/Historia Category:History